The Road to Hell
by Rainbowsharpies
Summary: "Detective, I think you know why I'm here. Let's face it: your partner is in hot water. There's no way around it. He is not only in danger of termination, but his actions were criminal, and he could go to prison. At the moment, only the three of us know what he has done. What happens next is up to you." BerkeleyXRyo
1. Chapter 1

The Road to Hell

AN: I have been looking all over for some good and dirty BerkeleyXRyo action and it just does not exist! (Aside from "Never Tell" by the always fantastic Brit_columbia, which features a steamy threesome between Dee, Ryo and Rose.) Apparently you all hate Rose! So here is some PWP for those of you who don't hate Rose, or for those of you who love to hate him, and perhaps would like to see him finally get his way. I apologize for those of you who believe DeeXRyo is sacred and I have sullied them forever. You'll get over it.

Oh, and this will likely be in three parts.

Laytner had really fucked up this time. Rose would be completely justified in firing him if he chose to do so. However, only Dee, Ryo and Rose were aware of his little fuck up at that moment. Dee had no idea how much trouble he was really in, but Ryo and Rose knew. The next move was Ryo's.

Dee had been sent home for the day. Ryo was in their office filling out some paperwork, but mostly stressing about the volatile situation. The commissioner knocked once and entered the office. Ryo stood to greet him, a little startled, a little annoyed, but more nervous than anything. He had a good idea of what the commissioner was doing in his office. He realized how badly Dee had screwed up, and he was hyperaware of how close he was to being fired.

"Detective, I think you know why I'm here. Let's face it: your partner is in hot water. There's no way around it. He is not only in danger of termination, but his actions were criminal, and he could go to prison. At the moment, only three people know what he has done. What happens next is up to you."

Ryo unconsciously backed away from Rose, but Rose kept coming closer.

"Sir, whatever you're suggesting, I'm sure it is highly unethical."

"That may be so, but it's not so unethical as what your partner has done. Not by a long shot." Berkeley reminded him, knowing full well he had the upper hand.

"I can guarantee that if given the choice, Dee would rather go to prison than allow what you're insinuating to occur." Ryo argued a bit weakly. He knew he spoke the truth, but he wasn't sure he agreed with his stubborn partner.

"That may be so, but how do you feel?" Berkeley asked, as if reading his mind and sensing his internal struggle. "I've come to terms with you loving him. As a matter of fact, I believe you would do damn near anything for him."

Berkeley moved closer as he said this, and Ryo ran out of room to move away. Rose was close. Ryo could smell his cologne; make out the fine lines in his face. His head was spinning.

"Sir, I could never…"

"Be quiet. I'm not finished. I know you find me attractive. I can guarantee you would enjoy yourself. Laytner never has to know. He keeps his job and avoids a long stretch in prison. What do you say?"

Ryo didn't know _what _to say. It was true that he found the commissioner attractive. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was trying his best not to meet his intense, bespectacled gaze. Rose had a good four inches on him, whereas Dee and Ryo were of similar heights. Rose and Dee were both in great shape, but Rose was rather physically imposing. Ryo felt nearly powerless next to him, and he couldn't deny the effect it was having on him. Paired with the suggestion and his powerful imagination, Ryo was feeling a bit dizzy.

Berkeley took it as a good sign that he had totally breached the younger man's personal space and had yet to be pushed away or verbally refused. He took Ryo's chin in his hand and forced him to meet his eyes, and he didn't resist. They were so close then that their groins were in contact, and to Ryo's horror, Rose was hard. What was worse was realizing that he was hard too.

"At least your body is honest." Rose said with a smirk and ran his large hands up and down Ryo's sides, and then his ass, pulling their crotches even closer together. Ryo gasped but made no move to stop him.

"So, what do you say?"

Ryo said nothing. Instead, he ran his shaking fingertips across the commissioner's cheek, summoned up all his courage, and kissed him. He felt sick to his stomach, but he kept reminding himself that he was doing it for Dee, and he never had to know.

Berkeley's mouth was hot and skilled. Ryo couldn't help but respond with enthusiasm. He got a little lost in the moment, but when Berkeley made as if to start undressing him, he came to his senses and pulled away, more than a little breathlessly.

"What was I thinking? We can't do this here…If any word of this gets back to Dee, the deal is off."

"Hmm, where might you suggest we do this?"

"Anywhere but my place; I have a son, you know. It'll have to be either your place or a hotel."

"You sound like you've done this before." Berkeley commented between hot kisses to Ryo's neck.

"Of course not. And watch it! If you leave a single mark on me, I will kill you if Dee doesn't get to you first." Ryo warned, though the commissioner's lips and tongue felt amazing on his neck.

"We wouldn't want that." Berkeley conceded. "My place it is."


	2. Chapter 2

The Road to Hell

Chapter 2

AN: Since I finally got a single review, I decided to post more of this apparently terrible story. Eh, what can I say? I just wrote this for my own amusement a long time ago. I really had no interest in a plot, I have just always wanted to see Berkeley and Ryo get it on.

Rating: M

It was quite interesting the way Ryo was handling all of this. He had rather expected hesitant compliance at best, but once he had his mind made up, he seemed quite prepared to follow through. Of course Berkley always flattered himself to think that Ryo secretly wanted it, but he was such a little prude, he never expected he would actually go through with it.

Rose had come into the office at the end of Ryo's shift, and of course the commissioner came and went as he pleased, so they left together in Berkeley's car and Ryo prayed no one would spot them leaving together. The drive was not as uncomfortable as it could've been, aside from their mutual states of horniness. Most of the drive was spent with Ryo setting ground rules.

"You can do whatever you want with me," he said boldly to both of their surprise. "But this is a one-time thing, and you must not speak a word of this to anyone. Deal? I'm trusting you. I believe you are basically honorable, would you agree?"

"Of course. You have no need to worry. I want this more than anything, but I would hate to lose your respect as a result. And I will definitely take you up on that whole…doing whatever I want with you offer. I would hate to miss out on that opportunity."

Ryo felt himself flush at the implications. He meant it. He wasn't sure what that would mean for Berkeley, but he found himself thrilled by the thought. He knew how much the other man desired him, and while a part of him was disgusted by that fact, a deeper part of him was frankly exhilarated.

He had never even said that to Dee before: 'Do whatever you want with me.' though Dee had said it to him a number of times. He had always been sure to set limits, and Dee did his best to respect them, though he did occasionally slip up, and Ryo often allowed him to get away with it.

Although it is important to note that he didn't feel this way in general, Ryo almost _wanted _to be used. He felt very powerful knowing just how far Berkeley would go for his unfaltering submission, and because he was being pressured into it, he didn't feel as guilty as he otherwise would have. He knew that good would come of it and the situation was basically out of his control. Dee would be devastated if he ever found out, but Dee shouldn't have done what he did, and part of Ryo wanted to get back at him for putting his life, career, and their future at risk without a second thought.

So yes, he would allow this, just this once. Dee would never know, and he might even enjoy himself in the process. He would be lying if he claimed he wasn't curious about what sex with the commissioner would be like, or any man besides Dee, really. Dee had opened up a whole new world of sensations to him, and yet he was only allowed to experience that world with him.

Rose had a beautiful home. It was so nice that Ryo was a little shocked. He knew a police commissioner would make more than a lowly detective, but the difference seemed extreme. He shouldn't have been so surprised, really. The man clearly had expensive tastes. His clothes were designer, he drove a Mercedes, and he exuded class. He must have had money even before he made commissioner, since he was convinced even a high ranking civil servant could never afford a house like his. Perhaps he had stocks and wealthy parents. The man _was _shrewd and in his late thirties, while Ryo had recently turned thirty.

Berkeley probably expected him to be impressed, which he was, but he knew it didn't really mean anything, certainly not about his character. The suit he was wearing was almost definitely worth as much as Dee's car (a '90 Chevy impala), but it didn't matter. It sure was a lovely house though, and in pristine condition with tasteful décor. He probably had a housekeeper too. Berkeley caught him practically gaping in awe and smiled.

"Make yourself at home." He encouraged once they were inside, and gestured towards his burgundy leather couch. Ryo nodded and took a seat. He really got a chance to look around when Rose left him alone for a moment. The ceilings were high. The place must have cost a fortune to heat and cool. The couch was real leather and the floors were beautiful, shimmering hardwood.

The commissioner returned with an expensive looking bottle of wine and two glasses. He took a seat close to where Ryo sat, and Ryo almost moved away instinctively until he remembered what he was doing in the man's house, and his heart fluttered a little.

Berkeley noticed his unease and got a little kick out of it. "Relax. Have some wine. I hope you like red."

He certainly did, and it was a cabernet which he had a particular weakness for. He was quite grateful for the alcohol. He hoped it would calm his nerves somewhat. He couldn't believe he was doing this!

Berkeley poured them each a glass and got straight to business. "Ryo. I want us both to enjoy this arrangement of course, but I think we need to be quite clear on the rules. I swear on my life to never speak a word of what goes on within these walls tonight, and if all goes well, I will do all I can to ensure your partner stays off the hook. Of course, this comes with one serious condition: You must do anything and everything I ask of you tonight. That may mean pleasing me at the expense of your own dignity if I so desire it, but we'll see what happens. I am a man of diverse tastes and I've waited for this opportunity since I first laid eyes on you, so I don't expect to be disappointed. Please consider what a huge risk I'm taking by covering this up, not only to my career and integrity, but to my own happiness, for think of how much I would love to see Laytner behind bars. The only thing I would love more than that is to finally fuck you, excuse me for being crass, but you may experience a lot of that tonight. Questions?"

Ryo listened with rapt attention. He could feel his erection slowly coming back to life as he absorbed the commissioner's rules. He felt as though his face was turning the color of the drink in his hand, which he sipped nervously. His gracious host poured him another glass as soon as he finished his first.

"Comments?"

After a moment of hesitation, Ryo finally said "That seems fair…But I feel the need to reiterate that this must never happen again, so enjoy it while it lasts. No marks, certainly no PICTURES, and other than that…I guess I'm all yours."

Rose looked amused as well as delighted by his luck and a bit smug as well. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"I'm sure."

"Where does Laytner think you are?"

"None of his business. We aren't living together yet."

"And your son?"

"He's at a friend's. And _no, _I haven't done this before."

Two glasses of wine on an empty stomach and Ryo was already developing a nice little buzz. He was almost beginning to enjoy the commissioner's company. He didn't recoil when Berkeley put his hand on his knee. He rubbed soothing circles that kept moving higher and higher up his thigh. They merely chatted for a while. Berkeley planned to savor their exchange and draw it out for a while. For a moment, he simply enjoyed being able to touch Ryo as a lover would; to talk and match wits; to learn a few things about him. The fact was, if not for Dee Laytner, Berkeley felt that the two of them would've gotten on quite well. There was definitely a spark there. It was unfortunate they couldn't even be friends with Dee in the picture. He would never allow it, and Berkeley knew quite well he wouldn't have the self-control to keep their relationship platonic anyway. In another life though, they would've made great friends, or preferably lovers.

"This…is a good wine. No—great." Ryo commented. Berkeley chuckled.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. Don't enjoy it too much though. I want you to have some of your wits about you for part two of the evening."

"Speak for yourself." Said a rather tipsy Ryo. Berkeley raised an eyebrow at the snarky comment.

"Feisty. I think we're going to have a lot of fun tonight."

"Prove it."

"Come on then." He gave Ryo his hand and helped him off the couch. Ryo tossed back the rest of his wine and rose. His vision swam a bit when he stood. Berkeley led him to his bedroom.


End file.
